Crazy girl crush
by Legna2
Summary: Haley's the nerd, Nathan is the star of the basket ball team, Haley's friends with Peyton, who happends to be Nathan's girlfriend, but Haley likes Nathan... And is it just Haley, or is Nathan checking her out?
1. The nerd

**Hi, I'm back with a new story, so basically it's about Naley, and well, yeah, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Ok diary, I've got the most unbelievable thing to tell you! Actually it's most likely nothing, but hey, who says I can't be excited? To the story! There's this guy in my class, he's the star of the basketball team, and every girls dream. Yes, I know what you're thinking, "not another crazy girl crush, that's going to end up in ice cream and tears". I should probably just forget about it right?

Actually, he's a complete pain in the ass; he treats my friend Peyton, like she's not worth anything. Yes, I do have a crush on my friend's boyfriend, but hey, I'm the nerd! So what if I'm the nerd? Yeah, I'm in high school, and being a nerd in high school means I shouldn't even be friends with Peyton, considering she's a cheerleader (That's actually a long story, but shortly, let's just say we go far back).

So basically, I'm the nerd, which means I know I can't get a guy from the "popular" gang, and if that wasn't enough, he's also my friends boyfriend… So yeah, you probably get why my situation is a little complicated. I'm not in love, or anything, and I'd not like to be treated the way he treats Peyton, but I can't help myself from getting excited.

I'm completely forgetting to tell you what happened today! So it was gym class, and god how I hate gym, so I was really glad, cose I got to skip it, since I've got an inflammation in my back. Anyway, so I just sat at the sideline, reading in my book, when a voice said "Haley, watch out!" I looked up, and who do I see standing right by my side, smiling, and with a look of fascination on his face. Yes my friend, you guessed right, Nathan Scott.

So maybe I'm overreacting a little, but hey, at least he knows my name? That's something, sometimes he barely remember Peyton's name. I've actually been to his place a couple of times, and his even been to my house ones, but they've all been because of Peyton. Most of the times I've been to his place, it's mostly been to some stupid party. What I'm doing at a party for popular kids? Peyton of course, she makes me go, no matter if I want to or not. That's exactly what happened last night, so let me "show you";

"Come on Haley, I don't want to go alone!" Peyton said, standing right in front of me. "You won't be alone, the last time I checked it was your boyfriend's party", I answered quickly, not giving her time to say something, she's too good at convincing… "You know he's going to ditch me as soon as his buddies show up". I knew she had a point, he always did that, Ohh… what the hell, and it's just a party, right? "Fine…" I sighed, "Thank you, I owe you!" Peyton said, dragging me towards my closet, trying to find me something to wear, she herself, already wearing a short, strapless, red dress.

An hour later we were walking up to Nathans house, I wore a pair of black skinny jeans and dark purple tank top, my hair in a pony tail. "I bet he's already drunk" Peyton whispered in my ear, "Yeah…" I let out under my breath, not getting why she was with him, when he treated her so badly, yes he's hot, and I've got a crush on him, but still… As soon as we got in, I saw him, he was standing by the corner of the living room. We made our way over to him, and surprisingly he wasn't drunk, in fact it didn't seem as if he'd been drinking at all. "Hi, boyfriend" Peyton said, "Hi" Nathan said fast, looking over at me, right in to my eyes. "Haley" He said with a nod bending down to give Peyton a hug. Is it just me or is he checking me out…. His eyes scanned me up and down as he hugged Peyton, stopping as he let go of her. No of course he wasn't, I mean… he couldn't… I'm Haley, the nerd…

* * *

**I hope you liked it, the chapter is rater short, but It'll get longer, r&r! :D **


	2. Tutor?

**Hi guys! Thank you for the reviews, It makes my day! Well, I don't own One Tree Hill, just the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

About an hour after we arrived, Nathan was still with us, he'd usually leave by now, and Peyton seemed to be thinking the same thing, "Nathan, is everything ok?" She asked, I looked up, he seemed completely lost…"Hmm? Ohh… Yeah, everything's fine" He said, still looking a bit distracted. "Dance?" He suddenly asked Peyton, she looked up. "I actually have to go to the bathroom, why don't you two go ahead". She said, and with that, she left, leaving me with Nathan… To say it was awkward was just the beginning, he looked over at me, for the first time tonight, he actually looked present. "So, Haley… What were you reading?" I looked at him confused "Reading?" I asked, he surprised me by smiling, "In gym" he said, I felt stupid, of course… Wait… He remembered, and I didn't? What's going on…? "Emm… Romeo and Juliet" I know, how ironic? "Oh…" He actually pretended to be interested; yes I know he pretended, it's Nathan we're talking about.

"So, you want to dance?" He asked, making me blush… don't ask why… If you'd been in the situation you'd blush to! "You don't have to do that" I said, knowing he probably was just being polite, and that was shocking, considering he was a big jerk… "Do what?" He looked right into my eyes, honesty in his eyes. "Be polite, I know I'm only here because I'm friends with Peyton" I made eye contact, he looked … hurt? "Maybe so, but that's not my choice" He said, and before I knew, he'd grabbed me by my arm, dragging me to the middle of the room. "Nathan, what are you doing?" I tried to see his eyes, but he kept looking away, he suddenly let go of me, turning me around and taking a hold of my waist, just as a slow song came on.

God, am I dreaming, or am I really in the middle of the dance floor, in Nathans embrace. I wanted to put my hands around his neck, but felt like it was totally inappropriate, considering everything… He suddenly let go of my hand, and his arm went around my waist, intertwining his fingers behind my back, pulling me closer at the same time. Yes, I know his Peyton's boyfriend, but hey, it's just dancing? Right? "You know, I don't bite" Nathan's voice brought me back, I looked at him confused, suddenly I got what he meant, my arms, right! I brought the up, and wrapped them around his neck. That just made us even closer to each other, Nathan looked into my eyes, I couldn't help but feel like he saw right through me…

"Nathan, Peyton's past out up stairs", Tim's voice sounded from behind me. Tim is one of Nathan's team mates. I saw Nathan look up, and before he could let go of me, I was already half way up the stairs. What had Peyton done, she hadn't been drinking that much. As soon as we got to where Tim said she'd be, I saw her lying on the floor, completely asleep. "I guess she's had enough" I told Nathan, who at this point, was standing right behind me. He moved past me, and lifted her into his arms, caring her to his room, and dropped her on the bed. "I guess she's spending the night, you want me to take you home?" He looked at me, I stumbled with my words "Y…e…a…h, that'd be nice" I finally managed to get out.

As we were driving to place, he suddenly glanced over at me, "you know, I actually had favor to ask" I looked at him, what he could he need from me? "You're a tutor?" He asked, ones he saw my confused face. "Yes, why? Wait, you want me to tutor you?" I really didn't think he cared about school… "Don't tell this to anyone, well… they probably know… but still…." He kept his eyes on the road, not looking in my direction at all. "My dad would just… kill me" I tried to get him to look at me, but he refused to look away from the road. "Nathan… Your father's really bad isn't he?" I saw his hands tighten its grip on the wheel. "Just… will you?" He asked… I got the hint, and just as he stopped in front of my house I whispered "Yes…"

The next morning I was woken up by my phone, I considered ignoring it, but I remembered Peyton being at Nathans place, and instantly reached for my phone. "Haley, can I come over, Nathan and I broke up… for the last time" I sighed, she always said that. "Sure Peyt" I smacked the phone together and tossed it on the side of my bed, it was just Peyton coming over, and I honestly wasn't going to get up until she was here, I knew the drill. She came over, we ate cookie dough ice cream, from Ben and Jerry, while we watched some stupid romance movie, and she told me what happened. Then she'd fall asleep, and when she woke up, she'd go to Nathan and they'd get back together, as always.

I sighed as I heard a knock, well, at least she brought ice cream! I stumbled down the stairs, being sure not to look in the mirror; I look like hell in the morning. I opened the door, and I was met by a full on angry Peyton, she had no ice cream in her hands, no stupid movie, she just marched in the door, walking right around me. I turned around, and looked the door behind me… "Peyton, what happened?"

* * *

**So, not that much longer, but a little, I really hope you liked it, r&r! :D **


	3. Why me?

**Hi you guys! You're probably just as anoyed with me as I am when someone use a long time to update. So I'm just going to say I'm really sorry for the wait, and please r&r :D I hope you like it, and that you're not super mad at me :D**

**I don't owe One Tree Hill**

* * *

She calmed herself down a little, and then she looked up at me. She had tears streaming down her face. "Peyton, tell me what happened!" She just shook her head. "I… I … don't know why I care…" She talked in a whisper. She sounded devastated. "What did he do?" I was starting to get worried. "It's not that big of a deal, he just…" I'm going to kick his ass! "Told me I was…" She looked down on the floor, her voice breaking. "What did he say?" I looked at her, trying to understand what was going on. "worthless" My insides screamed of anger. What guy tells his girlfriend she's worthless? Is he just cruel? "Peyton, you know that's not true." She looked up, a smile playing on her lips. "I know, it's just that, we're absolutely done now. It's different."

She finally fell asleep around midnight, after a lot of tears. I got why she was so sad. They break up all the time, but never like this. Why she did put up with his crap in the first place, I've never understood. I'm just glad she didn't accept this. I was for sure going to kick Nathan's ass. Well, not literally, but you get what I mean. How could I possibly tutor him no? First of all, I don't want to, second, He doesn't deserve it, and third of all Peyton would kill me…

Just as I felt sleep coming over me, I felt my phone vibrate next to my leg. There as a text.

"**I bet Peyton told you what I said"**

How did Nathan get my number …?

**"How did you get my number?"**

**"Peyton left her phone"**

I'll kill Peyton… now he has my number…

**"What do you want?"**

It's not like I'll tutor him now, is he honestly so stupid?

**"You still up for tutoring me?"**

Ok, he is! How can I tutor him now, he's a complete jerk… He told Peyton she's worthless… how does he think I'm still going to tutor him!

**"You're a jerk"**

I know his father is harsh, but he can't be that bad… Ohh, why me?

**"Please."**

Did Nathan Scott just say please? I didn't know he knew that word. What was I to do? Help him or not? I know he doesn't deserve it, but I've always believed in giving people a chance. It's not like I've never given him a chance, or like he deserves one, but …

**"The dock, 7 am sharp, don't be late."**

I'm going to give him one chance, and that's it. If his father is really that bad, then he will try, if not, then I'm telling him of for wasting my time. I don't know why I'm going to give him a chance… He clearly don't deserve it…

I slowly opened my eyes, and checked the time. 06.10, I should get up, I have to get down to the dock. I carefully got out of bed and over to my dresser, not wanting to wake up Peyton. I don't want questions. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and tiptoed over to the bathroom. I got in the shower, feeling the warm water, my muscles relaxing. I turned of the water, and got out. Getting dressed and pulling my hair up in a ponytail. I walked into my room, gathering my things quietly, so Peyton didn't wake up.

7 am. He should've been here now, I told him to not be late. I pulled up my books and started working on my homework. I checked my watch again. 7.10, is he not coming? I told him not to be late! I was just about to pack my stuff when I heard Nathans voice, "I brought coffee" I looked at him, and lost my breath, god he was handsome. "You're late." I told him in the most angry voice I managed. "I now, but I brought coffee." Did he think that was a good excuse? "Whatever, let's get started." He sat down opposite me, and pulled out his books. "OK, so what are your worst subjects?" He looked at me, right into my eyes. "I suck pretty much in everyone." This will be fun… "Let's start with math" I looked at him, he was so hard to understand. Why did he absolutely want me to tutor him?

* * *

**I'll try and be faster, so today is friday, so let's say that friday will be the day I post :D ~ (Legna2)**


	4. Peyton

**I know it's saturday, and I'm a day late, but to my defense the damn internet wouldn't work! So so sorry! But I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

After a week of tutoring Nathan, I was in shock; I saw a completely new side of him. I swear I saw him smile, and not his usual smirk. He worked really hard, and I admired his attitude. I also started to feel really bad, cause Peyton always asked who I was tutoring, and I always told her "some jerk who needs his grades up." She was starting to get suspicious.

I looked up at Nathan, who was currently sitting on the other side of the table. I had taken a huge risk, and we were now in the library. He sensed my eyes on him, and looked up to meet my eyes. "What?" I was feeling particularly brave, and asked something I had been wondering. "Why did you call Peyton worthless?" He just looked at me, like he was considering if he should tell me or not. "I… can't tell you" I looked at him with a confused look, he couldn't tell me?! "Why?" he got the look again. "Just drop it, please" He looked down, and pretended to read, but I could tell he had lost his concentration. "Nathan…" My voice soft and low. He looked up. "Are you alright?" I could see in his eyes that he really wanted to say something else then "I'm fine". I considered asking more, but I could sense he really didn't want to speak.

"This is stupid" I jumped a little at the sound of his voice; he hadn't spoken for half an hour. "What?" "Shakespeare, he's just creating problems". I gave a little laugh. "Nathan, he's a writer. What really big and great writers need, is problems, or else, what would inspire them?" "That sounds exhausting." His gaze feel upon something behind me, my heart jumped. "Haley… I'm sorry." Sorry? What was he sorry for… ohh no… I looked behind me… and there, looking at us in disbelief, stood Peyton. She ran out before I got to reacting, and by the time I ran through the door, she was gone.

I walked back in to get my things, and go find here. When I got the table, Nathan was standing next to it, looking truly sorry. "I'm sorry" He told me, and that's when I realized that he actually had said sorry, I was in bigger shock then when he said "please". "It's not your fault." Before I could think, he had his arms wrapped around my waist, and I couldn't resist placing mine around his neck. "I convinced you to tutor me" He whispered in my ear. "I said yes" I said back, and that's when it hit me, I was standing in the middle of the library, hugging Nathan Scott. Just as I felt him pull me tighter, I pulled away. "I've got to find Peyton" I told him, and collected my stuff, before running of towards her house.

I took a breath before knocking on her door, please open I thought. The door swung open and there stood Peyton, anger in her eyes. "I can't believe you're tutoring him" She told me, and I completely agreed with her. "I know, but you know me, he asked me, and I'm just not able to say no" She took a deep breath before saying "I know… but would that count if I asked you to stop tutoring him?"

* * *

**So it's really short, but I just had to stop it there, until next friday, r&r 3 ~Legna2**

**PS. What do you guys want to happened?**


End file.
